


Старая сказка

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: В детстве Натсуме читает сказку о Снежной Королеве и думает, что ему никогда не понять Герду.





	Старая сказка

В детстве Натсуме читает сказку о Снежной Королеве с сильнейшим недоумением. Натсуме думает, что Герда какая-то дурочка. Кай в общем-то тоже бесполезный и глупый и определённо недостоин того, чтобы гнаться за ним на край света, продираясь сквозь холод и мглу. Мир бы не перевернулся, если бы он сгинул по своей глупости в ледяном дворце. А Герда всё равно взяла и пошла за ним, вот и повалились неприятности на её голову. Хотя она сама виновата. Никто же её не просил.

Натсуме рассуждает об этом, захлопнув книжку на неубедительном счастливом финале (любовь победила всё, да, конечно, уже до зевоты скучно от этих историй), и слышит смех матушки. Матушка говорит, что он поймёт однажды. Это не звучит как предсказание, ведь она даже не заглядывает в хрустальный шар. Но Натсуме почему-то забыть не может этот короткий разговор.

Тсумуги откладывает шитьё и, чуть щуря глаза от полумрака секретной комнаты, открывает книгу, чтобы почитать Соре. Ведь игры это хорошо, но и читать полезно. Поэтому, чтобы не отвлекать первогодку от интересного занятия, Тсумуги читает ему сам. Он берёт из библиотеки книги со сказками, ведь их можно осилить за время перерывов между репетициями и иными делами юнита. Натсуме возится с реагентами и колбами и слушает лишь краем уха. Натсуме думает, что семпай в который раз выбрал слишком грустную историю, ненадёжно завернутую в мантию из волшебства и чудес. Но тоска всё равно прорывается через незаметные дыры.

Натсуме слышит её в чистом и звонком голосе улыбающегося за его спиной семпая.

Тсумуги больше кого-либо в этом мире знает о том, что мир без него не перевернётся. Не обрушилось бы небо, если бы он сгорел в пламени, в котором обратились в пепел все свидетельства грехов, совершённых ангельски прекрасным юнитом Fine. Вот только сейчас, спустя столько дней, он остаётся здесь, так близко, что можно протянуть руку, так далеко, что даже если бросить в него первую попавшуюся под руки колбу, её осколки не порежут его застывшее сердце. Но Натсуме, сам почему не зная, продолжает колотить руками, а порой и ногами, продолжает стучаться в захлопнувшуюся от ледяного сквозняка дверь.

Натсуме смотрит на бледные костяшки своих пальцев, потому что на миг ему кажется, что они содраны в кровь. Натсуме совсем лишь на долю секунды хочется заплакать от к самому себе жалости, или рассмеяться над своей же глупостью и хохотать, пока в лёгких не закончится воздух. Но это было бы слишком легко и слишком по-человечески.

А он волшебник, которые никогда не ищут лёгких путей.

\- Сем_пай_, ты читаешь так уны_ло_, что Сора рискует уснуть даже на прохождении самого сложного_ уровня_, - подаёт он голос, зная прекрасно, что Тсумуги вздрогнет от неожиданности у него за спиной. - Раз решил что-то дел_ать_, то выкладывайся на полну_ю_, а иначе я залью тебе в рот свою последнюю сыворотку на _проверку_. Хоть какая-то будет _польза_.

Он даже не видя знает, что его семпай перепуганно подпрыгивает на диване, и живая обиженная дрожь в его голосе греет Натсуме сердце.

\- Ты ужасно, ужасно несправедлив ко мне!

Натсуме пожимает плечами.

\- Но я очень рад, что тебе интересно Натсуме-кун, - добавляет Тсумуги со своим этим паршивым мягким смешком. - Я очень люблю эту историю.

\- Она и Соре нравится, - радостно чирикает со своего угла дивана их любимый младший член юнита. - Герда ведь правда очень сильно любит Кая.

\- Ого, а ты быстро понял, Сора-кун, - восклицает Тсумуги с искренним удивлением. - О любви ведь сказано будет только в конце...

\- Просто не все такие тугодумы как _ты_, _семпай_.

\- Просто со стороны виднее, Соре вот многое видно, - смеётся жизнерадостно мальчик. - Любовь легко увидеть и там, где о ней даже не говорят вслух ~

Натсуме, даже не оборачиваясь, передергивается, зная, что на него смотрят весело и понимающе лучистые глаза слишком внимательного ученика. Он глубоко вдыхает воздух.

\- А теперь позволим нашему бестолковому чтецу продолжить его _занятие_.

\- Я буду читать так, что и ты заслушаешься, Натсуме-кун, - Тсумуги фыркает возмущённо, и сейчас, потому что никто не увидит, Натсуме позволяет себе улыбнуться.

\- Уж _постарайся_, - говорит он скептичным тоном, чувствуя, как уголки его губ дрожат от съедающей всё внутри нежности. Но об этом тоже никто не узнает.

Потому что ради этого кажущегося таким бесполезным и недостойным олуха он сам готов перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову. Поэтому продолжает тормошить и колоть, продолжает изучать всю самую невозможную магию этого мира. Лишь бы изгнать развеянный по ветру пепел из этого кроткого взгляда. Лишь бы растопить небесно-ледяной холод, застрявший осколком в этом ранимом сердце.

Матушка никогда не ошибается.

Натсуме на втором году старшей школы, когда он чувствует себя дурочкой Гердой, но никакие холод и мгла не заставят свернуть его с выбранного пути к очевидно скучному счастливому финалу, который на этот раз не сможет отнять у него никто.


End file.
